What I Never Said
by bookworm816
Summary: Like the title, what they didn't say to each other.


Everyone's in college. Jeremy and Aelita oneshot**

* * *

**

**What I Never Said**

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted from the street corner. "Aelita!" Aelita stopped walking. Jeremy caught up. "Hey Aelita, long time no see." he said between breaths. "I know, how are things?"

_Flashback  
"I'm going to America for college." Aelita annouced to everyone in Jeremy's room. Jeremy was stunned. All he could do was choke out a congratulations to her. Aelita had to go home already.Jeremy was able to materialize Franz Hopper from Sector 5 and get X.A.N.A. back into the super computer two years ago. Ulrich made sure Aelita left. "Jeremy, you gotta tell her how you feel." _

_"Yeah Einstein, it's now or never." Jeremy still kept that nickname. Yumi was sitting on the bed in the corner listening to her iPod. She paused it. "Jeremy, she's going to America. Who knows who she could meet." _

_"Yumi's right, what if she meets someone better Jeremy, you may never have another chance to tell her." Ulrich rejoined the conversation. _

_"I don't know you guys. I'm afraid..."_

_"Of what, the dark?"_

_"No Odd, that she doesn't feel the same way."_

_"Jeremy, it's been four years you've felt this way. She made it pretty obvious last year that she feels the same way." Ulrich sat on the foot of the bed against the wall with his arms crossed. _

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Aelita was visiting on her winter break. Jeremy asked her to the movies. Well, she interpeted it. Years of him talking like a babbling fool when he was trying to say his feelings to her allowed her to understand him. Practice makes perfect and that was a lot of pracitce. Anyway, just as the rest of the gang predicted, she said yes. Jeremy was so nervous, he couldn't fill his drink at the soda machine. "Here, I'll do it." Aelita told him, gently taking the cup from him.

Aelita left in the early morning two days later. "So Einstein, told her yet?" Odd asked, walking into Jeremy's dorm at the university. "Kinda of."

"What's kind of?" Ulrich just walked in.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Yumi walked in shortly after Ulrich.

"Jeremy told Aelita."

"Not directly."

* * *

Aelita opened her book as soon as she got to her dorm. A piece of paper fell out. "I don't remember this." she said out loud while picking it up. "Remember what?" Her roommate Amy just walked in. "Nothing." Amy shrugged. "I'm going out for the night." Amy said to Aelita as she picked up a few things and left the room. "Yeah okay." Aelita remembered the paper. 

It read:

_Aelita:  
By the time you read this, you'll be in America. I've kept four important words in my heart for too long, and never could get them out into words. I love you Aelita. Always have and always will. I'll see you when you come back to France next time. _

_Love,  
Jeremy_

Aelita went onto her e-mail. She went into her address book and found Jeremy's. Creating a new message she wrote:

_Jeremy,  
Read your letter. I've saved four words in my heart too long too. I might've been able to say it before, but I didn't. I've always shown it, but never said it. I love you Jeremy. Ever since we first met while I was still on Lyoko. You've done so much for me all these years._

_Love,  
Aelita_

_

* * *

_

A year later, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd graduated from the university with Yumi watching them. Aelita graduated from her university that same year. She moved back with her dad into the Hermitage. Walking down the streets in town, she ran into Jeremy. Literally. The books he was carrying fell not far from them. The crowd cleared around them. "I'm so sorry sir." Aelita said as she picked up some of the fallen books. They both stood up and faced each other. "Jeremy?"

"Aelita?"

"What're you doing here?" they asked at the same time. "I moved back here when the school year ended." Aelita explained handing his books back to him. "Aelita, do you want to go to the movies?... Like on a date?" Aelita smiled. "Of course."

"So where're you staying?"

"With my dad. Still in the Hermitage."

"I'll come by around five tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. Where do you live anyway?"

"Right in this building." Jeremy pointed to the building right in back. "I was going to Ulrich and Yumi's to drop these off."

"I'll come with you, I don't think they know I'm back yet."

* * *

**Yumi and Ulrich's House**

The doorbell rang while Yumi and Ulrich sat at the kitchen table. Getting up to open it, Yumi gasped. "Aelita! What're you doing here?"

"I moved back a month ago."

"What's everyone talking... Aelita?" Ulrich walked out of the kitchen holding the paper. "When'd you come back?"

"A month ago."

"Why don't we go out tomorrow night, the whole gang, and Sam, for old time's sake?" Yumi suggested.

"Sounds good." Aelita puased to think. "Odd and Sam got together?"

"Yep, last year when they ran into each other at school."

"Oh, here're your guy's books I borrowed." Jeremy realized why they were there.

* * *

"Aelita and Jeremy, I like the ring of it." Odd said over the phone to Ulrich and Yumi. Odd saw them in the movie theartre. The gang saw them kiss each other before, but only as friends kind. This time they were on a date, which made all the difference in the world to them.

* * *

Review please, and tell me what you think... 


End file.
